Replacing Stolen Treasure
by Ezera
Summary: Five years before Bilbo's adventure, two hobbits stumble across Erbor and Smaug. One of the hobbits steals some of the treasure and abandons his friend. So naturally Smaug decides to keep abandoned hobbit as his treasure. The surprising thing is that they have met before and it was not long ago. (Shape-shifter Smaug) (SmaugXOC and later ThorinXBilbo) (Rated M for obvious reasons)
1. Claimed

Welcome to the show! This is my first _The_ _Hobbit_ story, so I hope you like it! This is a bit AU.

* * *

Two hobbits ran down a long rocky hill, stopping at a peculiar formation in the mountain ahead of them. They pushed on it, rather convinced that this was a hidden door. The formation moved inward slowly and revealed a large pathway leading into the mountain's interior. The taller of the two hobbits grinned at his companion,

"Let's go inside!"

Before the other hobbit could object, the taller hobbit ran into the mountain pathway. The shorter hobbit followed after his companion, yelling,

"Amarith, please come back! You don't know what's down there!"

Amarith laughed, continuing forward,

"Neither do you, Marko! Now come on and let's check this place out!"

Marko frowned, hurrying after his adventurous friend. He had a very bad feeling about this place and wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. Marko finally caught up with Amarith when Amarith had stopped at the end of the passage. Amarith, too shocked to speak, motioned out into the vast gold-filled room in front of them. Marko blinked at the grandeur in front of them,

"Let's look around a little…"

Amarith chuckled,

"I thought you wanted to leave?"

Marko walked towards a set of stairs leading down to the massive sea of gold,

"That was before I knew what was down here… Come on! Let's get as much as we can and go!"

Amarith frowned internally at the difference he heard in his friend's voice,

"Marko, are you alright?"

Marko turned to Amarith,

"Yes, I am fine. Now come on."

Amarith sighed softly and followed his friend down towards the golden ocean below them. Neither hobbit was aware that they were being watched from the shadows by the one who had claimed this golden horde. Marko began to fill up his satchel with golden coins and gems, but Amarith took nothing, leaning against one of the many large columns. He did not like the idea of stealing treasures from a place. In all the adventures Amarith had been one, he had never taken or damaged something. He felt that it tainted the thrill and joy received in an adventure. Amarith was an unusual sort of hobbit. He had a craving for adventure and excitement unlike most hobbits. Amarith found the Shire boring, but felt an obligation to stay unless called elsewhere. Where else did a hobbit belong? Nowhere, in the opinions of the people Amarith had come into contact with in his travels. The farthest away from the Shire Amarith had ever traveled was Bree and even there he was looked upon as an outcast. He would prove himself one day, somehow. Amarith also had another quality that set him apart from other hobbits. He enjoyed the company of other males. It was not terribly unusual for two hobbits of the same gender to be together. In fact hobbits of both genders could become pregnant. The odd thing about Amarith is that he was not settled down with a partner. Hobbits generally waited until they were settled down with a person before they started doing any intimate activities. Amarith did not see the sex he had been having as intimate, so it did not bother him. It was just for pleasure and nothing else...except for the last man he had been with. The man he had been with previously was a man he met at an inn three days travel from where they were now. The man was different in that he did not just part ways after the sex. The two spoke for some time after about all sorts of things and a connection unlike any other connection Amarith had made so far formed between him and the man. Amarith wanted to see him again, but felt he would never get the opportunity.

Marko, his satchel full of treasure, turned to Amarith and frowned,

"Grab some gold if not for you then to help me carry more out of here."

Amarith shook his head,

"No, you know how I feel about stealing things. We should leave, you sound very strange…"

Marko nodded,

"Yes, we should. I can unload this satchel then come back for more!"

Amarith worried greatly for his friend, but did not speak his mind this time. The two hobbits walked side by side towards the stairs when a voice from behind spoke to them,

"Where do you two think you're going?"

The two hobbits turned to see a dragon staring at them with brilliant golden eyes. Marko, in an act of horrible selfishness, pushed Amarith towards the dragon and ran out through the passage. The dragon was distracted by Amarith so he did not even realize that Marko was gone for a few moments. He sighed heavily and a whirlwind formed around him. When it dissipated, a handsome man with proportionally sized scaly deep red wings and a tail in a richly decorated shirt and simple black pants was standing there. He had dark red hair and pale skin on account of the lack of sunlight he had received in the last fifty-five years. Amarith was looking down, afraid that he was about to be burned or eaten alive. The man laughed,

"Your friend as abandoned you and pushed you towards someone who could easily kill you…"

Amarith recognized the voice and looked up at the man,

"I know you…"

The man could not help but smile,

"I am glad that you remember me. Now, answer this question: What should I do with you?"

Amarith blinked and thought for a moment,

"I…I don't know… What are you going to do with me, Smaug?"

A vicious grin replaced Smaug's smile,

"I am going to keep you in replacement for the treasure your former friend stole from me. You will be mine and mine alone…"

Smaug knelt down and put his hands on Amarith's cheeks with a firm hold,

"No other man will lay his hands on you. Not that they would really have the ability because the only way you'll leave here is if I am with you."

Amarith nodded very slowly as everything began to sink in at once. Smaug chuckled and stood up. He motioned for Amarith to rise, but got a better idea and picked up the lovely pale hobbit. Smaug looked into Amarith's emerald green eyes for a moment and chuckled softly at the nervousness he saw in them,

"Do not be afraid of me, my dear. I will not harm you… I will, however, fulfill my claim to you…"

Smaug stretched out his wings and flew deep into the empty stone kingdom that was once Erbor. Amarith looked around at the darkness around them, recognizing formations in the walls as doors to various homes. A sad frown crossed his face with each empty home they passed, but he did not voice his thoughts to Smaug. The last thing he wanted was for the shape-shifter to become angry so high above the ground. They landed in front of what was once the royal palace and Smaug explained that he stayed here when he was in his humanoid form. He carried Amarith into the royal bed chambers of the palace and dropped him on the bed, grinning widely,

"I have always been curious to the idea of becoming a father…"

Amarith's face heated up as he realized how exactly Smaug was going to fulfill his claim to him. Amarith moved backwards from Smaug,

"S…Smaug…no…please… I'm not ready for that…"

Smaug frowned and climbed onto the bed. He was a cruel person, but he would not force this on Amarith. Smaug patted Amarith's cheek and wiped away a frightened tear that had fallen from one of Amarith's eyes,

"I will not force you to do that. We may have a child when you are ready."

Amarith hugged Smaug tightly. He was happy to know that Smaug would not be that cruel to him, but suddenly became guilty when he felt a hardness in Smaug's pants. Amarith looked up to him,

"Smaug, we…we could still have sex if you want to…"

Smaug laughed softly,

"I would prefer to call it making love considering that I am the only one who will ever touch you again like this."

Amarith nodded softly with understanding and started to wiggle out of his clothes, but Smaug quickly stopped him,

"No, I want to undress you."

Amarith blinked, but did not resist as Smaug slowly undressed him. Smaug was making note of every mark, freckle, scratch, etc on Amarith's body. He wanted to memorize it and know everything about it. Smaug leaned down and kissed a small scar on Amarith's stomach, which caused Amarith to shiver slightly. Smaug chuckled as he moved upward and kissed Amarith passionately. Amarith returned the kiss with equal passion as he tried to undress Smaug, eliciting a snicker of amusement from the shape-shifter. He looked up at Smaug, mildly confused, but, before he could question the man, Smaug spoke,

"You won't be able to strip me very well considering your place under me and your lack of height."

Amarith blushed with embarrassment, quickly removing his hands from Smaug's clothing. Smaug moved back a small ways from his hobbit and stripped down quickly. He was magnificent; his mildly muscular form loomed imposingly over the small pudgy hobbit and caused more embarrassment for the young halfling. Smaug moved closer towards Amarith and pulled him into a rough, intense kiss, but as quickly as the kiss began it ended as Smaug got an idea. He climbed off the bed and went to the bathing room. Surprisingly everything in the old palace still worked fine, including the water systems. Smaug pulled a lever and the large bathtub began to fill up with steamy hot-spring water. He then walked back into the bedroom and carried Amarith into the bathing room. Smaug climbed into the water and sank down with Amarith still in his arms. Amarith moved around a little as he made himself comfortable on Smaug's lap. He looked up at the imposing shape-shifter,

"Smaug, why do you still have wings and a tail while the rest of you looks human?"

Smaug laughed softly while rubbing Amarith's back lightly,

"I prefer a humanoid for to a literal human form because I am much more lethal like this… Do you have a problem with it?"

Amarith shook his head quickly. He didn't have a problem with it at all. In fact he found the wings and tail very attractive. With nervous fingers, Amarith reached behind Smaug and began to lightly touch the larger male's wings. The feather-light touches elicited loud moans of pleasure from Smaug. He needed more of his dear little hobbit. Smaug, without any warning, slid one of his long and slender fingers into Amarith. Amarith yelped and moved off of Smaug's finger some, but Smaug slowly coaxed the shocked hobbit back down. With his other hand resting on the back of Amarith's neck, Smaug pulled him into a deep kiss while slowly working his finger around inside Amarith. He was pleased that Amarith was just as warm inside as the last time they were together. Lacking patience, Smaug slipped a second finger in with his first and forced them apart quickly then brought them back together just as quickly. The noises Amarith was making drove Smaug crazy. He needed the hobbit right then, but did not want any harm to come to his hobbit. Smaug removed his lips from Amarith's lips and began to kiss the hobbit's neck. He was amused by how sensitive Amarith's neck was as the hobbit wiggled around in his grasp. Simultaneously Smaug bit down on Amarith's neck and slid a third finger into him. Amarith yelped and whimpered in pain as Smaug's teeth broke through a few layers of skin. Smaug made a purring sort of noise when he felt a few drops of coppery-tasting blood slip into his mouth, but Amarith was not enjoying that in the slightest. A few pained tears rolled down Amarith's cheeks and landed on Smaug's face, which caused the shape-shifter to pull away instantly. He lightly kissed Amarith's neck and removed his fingers from inside the hobbit. Amarith took a deep breath and calmed down quickly before Smaug pressed the tip of his member to Amarith's anus. The two kissed lovingly as Smaug pressed into his dear hobbit until he was fully sheathed inside. Amarith bit Smaug's lower lip softly, which muffled a deep moan. Smaug leaned back against a side of the massive bath tub and began to slowly thrust into Amarith while holding on firmly to Amarith's hips. Smaug loved how tight Amarith was around him and how warm Amarith was on the inside. Amarith, moaning with each thrust, dug his nails into Smaug's firm muscular shoulders. Smaug pressed his lips to Amarith's chest right over his heart and muttered possessively,

"You are mine. Say it."

Amarith gasped as Smaug started to thrust harder,

"I…I am yours…"

Smaug muttered again,

"No one else will ever have you… You are my treasure!"

He slammed particularly hard against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Amarith and caused the hobbit to release instantly. Amarith started to tighten around Smaug and it was all the shape-shifter could do to pull out in time to not release inside of him. Amarith lay against Smaug's chest as the two panted heavily. A content silence filled the room, but did not last very long. Smaug stood up and lifted Amarith out of the water then set him down. Amarith grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up in it. Smaug was facing the tub and draining the water so he did not see how adorable Amarith looked until he turned around. He smirked and wrapped a towel around his waist then picked Amarith up again,

"You know, my dear little hobbit, you look adorable enough to eat…"

Amarith blinked and looked up at Smaug with fear in his brilliant green eyes. Smaug laughed in sheer amusement,

"No need to fear, I shall not eat you…so long as you are loyal to me… I was not joking when I said that no one else will ever have you… You are mine even beyond death…"

Amarith nodded slowly, but was still not at ease in the shape-shifter's arms. Smaug sighed and set Amarith down on the bed, climbing in beside him,

"Please do not be afraid… I will not hurt you… I am not a monster."

Those words calmed Amarith. They seemed genuine and almost soft as if Smaug was not only trying to convince Amarith but himself as well. He did not get the opportunity to question the shape-shifter as sleep quickly took them both into its clutches. There would be much more time for questions and for conversations in the coming days and years.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Welcome to chapter two! This chapter is going to be mostly fluffy/funny, but with a healthy dollop of seriousness. I would like to thank everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story. It means a lot to me that you all enjoyed it so much and I hope you will continue to enjoy it as it moves forward. Also if anyone wishes to send me a pairing and story prompt I would be more than happy to write a story for you.

* * *

Smaug was roused from an incredible dream by the heavy scent of food in the air. He got out of bed slowly then dressed in fine clothes. Smaug, being a dragon a majority of his time and thus lusting after treasures, had quite the eye for luxury and exquisite things, especially clothing. He calmly followed the smell of food down the old palace's halls until he reached the kitchen where Amarith was hard at work making breakfast for them both. Smaug could not help but to smile at his sweet little hobbit as he walked over and wrapped his arms around the halfling's waist. Amarith jumped slightly when he felt Smaug's arms, but he did not object to the action. Smaug leaned down and whispered breathily into Amarith's ear,

"What are you making for breakfast?"

Amarith laughed softly and nudged Smaug back a little bit,

"First, you have terrible morning breath. Please remedy that quickly. Second, I am roasting a bit of meat that was in the pantry and preparing some bread considering all the bread that was in there was greener than the hills of the Shire…"

Smaug crossed his arms with his eyebrows raised curiously,

"You are either have some nerve or are very reckless with your life… I could eat you alive and then you would not be commenting on the scent of my breath."

Amarith turned to Smaug,

"It is neither. I know you will not harm me."

Smaug chuckled halfheartedly,

"How do you know that? What happened yesterday with your friend does not say well on your judge of character."

Amarith turned away from Smaug and went back to making bread,

"I know you would not hurt me because you said it yourself and I believe you are a man your word, correct?"

Smaug smiled faintly and kissed the top of Amarith's head,

"You are correct, my dear hobbit."

He looked at the pantry,

"We will need to go get food soon…the pantry is almost empty… To be honest it has been almost empty for a while now, but it was not a problem because I was asleep most of the time. I doubt I will be doing much of that now… We shall go today."

Amarith nodded then turned to Smaug, but this time had a mound of dough in his hands,

"That sounds like a good idea. Perhaps we may come across Marko and I can skin him alive for leaving me to die."

Smaug laughed at the hobbit's attempt at being threatening,

"At least allow me to thank him for abandoning such an enjoyable person before you turn him into a mess upon the ground."

Amarith joined Smaug in laughter and nodded. He set the dough down on a cloth he had found earlier. Smaug's stomach growled and he leaned against the counter,

"Is breakfast going to be ready soon? I feel like I could eat a whole flock of sheep!"

Amarith smiled faintly and located a plate from one of the dozens of cupboards around the kitchen then put a fairly large portion of meat and vegetables on the plate before giving it to Smaug. Smaug, instead of going to the dining hall and eating at the massive dining table, sat on the counter and continued to watch Amarith work the dough to perfection. Curiosity began to weave its way into the shape-shifter's mind, leading him to ask,

"Amarith, how old are you?"

Amarith blinked and looked up at Smaug,

"Thirty-five years old… Why do you ask? How old are you?"

Smaug chuckled faintly, rubbing the back of his neck,

"I figured that it would be rude for us not to get to know each other a little bit better since we are going to be together from now on."

His tone was blatantly possessive, but it changed to amused as he continued,

"As for my age, well I don't know. I stopped counting quite a long time ago, but I am old. Are you certain you are thirty-five? You look so much younger than that… Are all hobbits this way?"

Amarith nodded with a soft grin,

"Hobbits are quite long-lived and generally youthful creatures. My friend Bilbo is forty-six and he certainly does not look it! He would not have left me either…"

Smaug chuckled and began to taunt Amarith a bit,

"You have other friends? I would never have guessed!"

Amarith frowned, looking down at the dough,

"No… I don't have other friends… I have another friend… Marko and Bilbo were all the friends I had… They were more like family considering that my own family has removed me from its records…"

Smaug raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean? They can't just banish you from the family… You are related to them…"

Amarith closed his eyes and held in tears. This was always a sensitive topic for him to discuss. He sighed heavily and began to explain it,

"I am unusual by the standards of the hobbits. Being a bit odd is not so much a problem, but I am not just a bit odd. I was getting ready to leave home one day to compete in a sword competition in Bree and before I left my father told me to take everything I owned with me because I was not going to be allowed back home. It was quite shocking at first, but I can't say I was not expecting it… I…I was honestly thinking they would do it eventually…but not so suddenly…"

Smaug frowned,

"How old were you when you had to leave your home?"

Amarith looked up at Smaug,

"I was about fifteen or so."

Smaug's frown grew a bit more and he crossed his arms. He was becoming angry at how his hobbit had been treated and harshly muttered,

"That is ridiculous! You…deserve a better family… I have killed and yet my family still accepts me!"

Suddenly Amarith pulled Smaug down into a soft kiss. As quickly as it began though the kiss was over and Amarith whispered softly,

"Please calm down… I have you now, are you not my family now?"

Smaug blinked and pulled Amarith onto his lap, putting his hands on the halfling's cheeks,

"I am indeed your family now, but it still angers me that my hobbit was so unduly treated by his former family…"

Amarith sighed,

"I don't like it either, but there is nothing that can be done about it…"

He climbed off of Smaug's lap and put the fire out in the oven before turning back to Smaug,

"I don't think it is the best of ideas to leave that burning while we are gone… I worry that the whole mountain would be in flames…"

Smaug grinned,

"It would not be the first time!"

Amarith burst into laughter despite the fact that it was a very darkly-humored joke. Smaug got off the counter and grabbed an empty sack off of the floor before leaving the palace. He flew down to the massive golden ocean below and filled the sack with coins then flew back up to a waiting Amarith. Smaug took Amarith by the hand,

"Do you trust me?"

Amarith laughed quietly,

"Should I not?"

Smaug grinned and flew over to the place where Amarith had first come into Erbor with Marko. He strolled calmly out through the passage and allowed himself to fully shift into a human form. Amarith looked up at Smaug,

"Smaug, how are we going to transport the food back here? There will probably be too much for us to carry on our own…"

Smaug pondered the question for a moment and came up with a rather simple idea,

"We will purchase a wheelbarrow when we get there and load everything in it. Then next time we go we already have a wheelbarrow to carry everything."

Amarith nodded in agreement,

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, but where are we going?"

Smaug took one of Amarith's hands in one of his own,

"There is a place called Lake Town not far from here. Did you not go through it when coming here?"

Amarith shook his head,

"No, we came through another place, but I do not know the name of it."

Smaug chuckled in amusement and began to walk in the direction of Lake Town. Lake Town at this time was not the gloomy and destitute place it would become. In fact it was mildly prosperous. Goods flowed through the ports and trade was busy. Smaug kept Amarith close as they walked across one of the many bridges of the town. He had a deep distrust of someone stealing his treasure again and was not about to let the hobbit out of his grasp. Amarith wiggled his hand out of Smaug's grasp, which annoyed Smaug significantly. He turned sharply on his heel and was about to lash Amarith with words, but the hobbit spoke first,

"It would be best and more effective if we split up."

Smaug wanted to say no and force Amarith to stay by his side, but the look in those brilliant green eyes made his will turn to jelly. He conceded and, after purchasing a wheelbarrow, gave Amarith the sack of coins, but he removed a portion of the coins so he could also purchase some things while they were here. Smaug frowned internally as he watched Amarith walk off. He meandered around the market until he found what he was looking for. Smaug purchased two medium sized containers of oil to use as lubricant and a basket to carry them until he met back up with Amarith. He walked around a bit ore until he came across a merchant selling fine clothes. Smaug looked at the various ornate tunics and fancy coats, but stopped when he found a lovely green tunic embellished with gold that was the perfect size for Amarith. He purchased it without a second thought and hurried off to find Amarith.

Amarith, pushing a well loaded wheelbarrow, navigated the pathways through Lake Town. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see if it was Smaug, but was surprised by a knife pressing against his neck. Amarith's eyes widened in horror, but it was quickly replaced by surprise as the person was yanked away from him by Smaug. Smaug, having claws instead of hands, choked the man and tore his face open. He, his claws dripping in blood, held Amarith close as rage rushed through him. Smaug took deep breaths, smoke blowing out of his mouth with each breath. He whispered sharply to Amarith,

"This is why I did not want you to go off on your own. You will stay at my side when we come here again, understand?"

Amarith nodded softly and hugged Smaug softly in an attempt to calm the shape-shifter down. To no surprise it worked and Smaug calmed down almost instantly. He let go of Amarith and started to push the wheelbarrow,

"We should leave this wretched place."

Amarith nodded and walked beside Smaug all the way back to Erbor. Once back in Erbor, Smaug flew the wheelbarrow over to the palace then came back for Amarith. He pushed the wheelbarrow into the kitchen and then into the pantry. Amarith started putting things away, but Smaug quickly pulled him out of the room and into their bedroom. Before Amarith could question him, Smaug pulled Amarith's shirt and put the green tunic on him. He grinned faintly as Amarith's face lit up with blush. Smaug leaned down and whispered,

"You look lovely in that, my dear hobbit…"

Amarith blushed more and put his hands on Smaug's cheeks then pulled him into a warm kiss. Smaug lifted Amarith up and sat on the bed as he returned the kiss with great passion. He kicked off his shoes and moved so he was lying on the bed. Amarith pulled away and removed his own shoes then took of the tunic; not wanting to get it messed up. He set it on the table sitting next to the bed then laid down next to Smaug. The shape-shifter pulled him close,

"I am still angry about earlier… He could have killed you… or taken you somewhere…"

Smaug was steadily becoming angrier with each moment. Amarith hugged Smaug in an attempt to calm the shape-shifter and whispered softly,

"He could have, but he didn't. You got there in time and stopped him. Now we know to stick together when we go somewhere outside of the mountain."

Smaug take a deep breath and kissed Amarith's forehead,

"Thank you… You have quite the talent for calming me down…"

Amarith kissed Smaug's cheek lightly,

"It seems so… We should go to sleep. Today has been unpleasantly long…"

Smaug nodded in agreement and pulled Amarith closer. Amarith rested his head on the shape-shifter's chest and quickly slipped into the warm embrace of sleep. Smaug, however, did not reach sleep so easily because his thoughts tormented him. He watched Amarith sleep and muttered angrily,

"You are mine… I will not ever let anyone harm you or lay a finger on you… In fact, you will not leave Erbor again…"

Smaug did not want to risk the very real threat that others created for his hobbit and so he decided that he would not take Amarith with him to get food or other things. He considered Amarith not only his treasure, but also a possible mate. Dragons were extremely protective of their mates and Smaug had absorbed that trait into his own thinking. Smaug pulled Amarith closer and finally drifted off to a sleep he desperately needed.


End file.
